22 August 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-08-22 ; Comments *Start of show:'' "It would have been impressive if the Greenpeace people boarded the ship of the east coast of Wales I think. Hello cats and kittens, I had alot of letters from listeners asking why Radio One isn't broadcasting anything from the Reading festival this weekend. Well I probably shouldn't be telling this, the reason is, we've not been able to persuade any of the artists to say the F-word".'' *Peel mentions that Mark Goodier's show will have a session from the Pixies. Sessions *Masasu #1. Recorded: 1990-05-22. Broadcast: 11 June 1990 Tracklisting *Slow Bongo Floyd: Genius (12" - Open Up Your Heart) F.R.O. #''' *Prong: Defiant (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Slits: I Heard It Through The Grapevine (7" - Typical Girls) Island '''& *Masasu: Litande (session) *Happy Flowers: We Rock (LP - Lasterday I Was Been Bad) Homestead *South Central Posse: Livin' In South Central L.A. (v/a LP - We're All In The Same Gang) Warner Bros. &''' *Fudge Tunnel: Like Jeff (12 inch-The Sweet Sound Of Excess)' (Pigboy) '''@ *Fudge Tunnel: Best Friend's Wife (12" - The Sweet Sound Of Excess) Pigboy @''' :(Children: 'I'm Alexandra and I'm Anna, why don't you play some surf music fatso!') '@'' *Chantays: El Conquistator (CD - Two Sides Of The Chantays / Pipeline) Repertoire @''' *Yami Bolo: Poor Man Problem *Fall: Life Just Bounces (12" - The Dredger E.P.) Cog Sinister *Plant Bach Ofnus: Pwylltrais (12" - Weitharmonisch) OFN '''& :(JP: 'I leap from one language to another just like that, I hope you're impressed by all. The title of this, I'll work on, as the piece plays') *Masasu: Mbokoshi Ya Lufu (session) *Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) LP - [https://www.discogs.com/Various-Alvin-Lives-In-Leeds/release/1159261 Alvin Lives (In Leeds)] Midnight Music *Trak One: Diffusion (12" - ....Motion / Diffusion) Ozone &''' *Napalm Death: Circle Of Hypocrisy (LP - Harmony Corruption) Earache '''@ :(JP: 'Well I think the problem is, it's too well produced, you could hear things too clearly, it's ought to be more muddy and grungier than that') :(Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow trailer) *STP: Hey Bastard (7" - Smoke 'Em) Circuit # *Macka B: Pam Pam Cameroon (12" - Pam Pam Cameroon / Get Conscious) Ariwa &''' *Beautiful Pea Green Boat: Every Night With You I Die A Little (12") Third Mind *CPO: The Movement (LP - To Hell And Black) Capitol '''& :(JP's children: 'This is our daddy on Radio 1') *Masasu: Chimbayambaya (session) *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) 020A-B7194XXXXXXX-0100A.mp3 *2) 020A-B7194XXXXXXX-0101A.mp3 *3) john-peel-25a-1990 *4) best of peel vol 11 *5) 1990-08-xx Peel Show LE081 ;Length *1) 00:57:06 *2) 00:30:00 *3) 00:47:00 (to 00:05:15) *4) 01:33:19 (01:14:14-01:26:58) *5) 1:07:41 (34:56-59:48) ;Other *1) & 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Happy Otter. From HO John Peel 24 1990 *4) From Best Of Peel Vol 11 *5) Created from LE081 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) & 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7194/1) *3) No longer available *4) Currently unavailable: please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. *5) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes